Episode 184
Episode 184 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Highlights * Second appearance of Razorfist. * Gun Control debate between Paul and Razörfist. * Fuckabee tells half-truths. * Sarah Palin on ISIS. * Paul is shot and killed, yet still lives. * Oppressed victim steals from kid. * Cunt freaks out for being recorded. Videos Played # Brett Keane's Album Situation # CHINESE PUBES AT THE BAKERY # RWW News: Ben Carson Confuses 'Hamas' With 'Hummus' # Mike Huckabee On Bullshit (not found) # Theodore Shitbat # Cruisin' With the Cruzes # RWW News: Sarah Palin's Plan To Defeat ISIS # PAULSEGO vs THINKABOUTTHIS # Woman goes insane over minor accident and threatens police # G-Time Johnny Says Stuff (not found) # lady steals from KID! black friday 2015 Start Of The Show The peasants start the show and bring on Razörfist and Paul. They talk video games for a bit and come to an agreement that Assassin's Creed sucks. Paul then shit talks Tommy Sotomayor, who's a dumbass hypocrite. The peasants then debate gun control with Razörfist, which leads to a break up in connection. They bring Paul and Razörfist back and continue the conversation. They continue for awhile then end, giving Razörfist the last word. The peasants then start playing video with the Troll Or Not A Troll segment. The video they play is of some old woman with a cigarette talking about various shit. They decide she's a troll, as Paul points out that she has stage make-up on. Middle Of The Show They move on to the News segment, the first of which is a clip of Ben Carson talking about humus. The next news clip they play is of Mike Huckabee tells a story about good Christians that are going to have their kids taken away. The peasants all agree Mike is most likely not telling the full story. The peasants then move onto a video made by a fan, putting sitcom effects into the Ted Cruz video played in the last episode. After this clip they move onto a video by Theodore Shoebat saying stupid shit, like usual. They move on from that piece of shit and go into mail opening. They first open mail containing CDs, then mail containing WWE/cartoon crossover dvd's, then mail with a t-shirt praising Stephen King, then mail with a puzzle, then finally they open mail from a Catholic fan with a letter with a Christian poem about Christmas. The peasants then move on from mail and get back to news clips, the first of which is Sarah Palin on how to destroy ISIS, which the peasants stop and state each of their plans before playing the video. After going though everyone's thoughts, they move back to the video, where the intellectual juggernaut Sarah Palin correctly says that liberals just want to understand ISIS and talk about their feels. They continue to talk about this shit for awhile. End Of The Show They start their Crazy People segment (which the last two should have been categorized under), and play a video from a vegan guy, who takes a gun and kills Paul several times. Not being satisfied with killing Paul, the vegan guy goes on attempt to take down Paul's argument. Paul explains how he doesn't eat meat. The peasants go onto a video of a woman talking to a cop, she then loses her shit when she realizes she's being filmed. She demands the camera be put away and threatens the filmer, then also demands that the cop forces him to stop. The cop refuses, as it's legal. They then move onto G-Time Johnny saying stuff, then talk about what a stupid prick Atheist Roo is, and Paul talks a bit about a brony he met. The peasants then move onto a viral video of a woman who steals from a kid during black Friday, then screams that she's scared when the child's mother tries to stop her. They decide to wrap up with Story Time With Paul, but before the story starts, they bring on Jim Ass, much to the displeasure of Paul. Paul tries to tell a story about an MMORPG he used to play. Jim interrupts several times, leading to him being kicked. Paul goes back to telling the story by explaining the game. Paul then gets into the story substance, explaining how he and some friends start a scam after they got bored. Paul tells people in the game to give them all their possessions in exchange for going to an island where they never have to grind. After they gave him everything, he would tell them to go to the docks and look for a guy with the username "UBEENSCREWED". The peasants then wrap up the show. Quotes * "How fucking insane is Tommy Sotomayor?" - Paul starts a discussion. * "That's private property!" - Razörfist defends Roosh V's thoughts on Rape. * "Did this mother fucker shave with a broken beer bottle?" - Razörfist on Theodore. * "I want to be fucked to death by a really big dick." - TJ admits it. * "These states are bluer than Scotty's balls."- Razörfish Trivia * Razörfist is Razörfish * Paul is trying to become Dr. Robotnik. * RazörFist plugs his shitty uninformed videos on The Witcher. * Scotty says Fallout is better than Assassin's Creed. No fucking shit, Scotty. * Paul would put a watermelon in the microwave and then fuck it. * Paul's username in Ultima Online was "toothlesscrackhoe". Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego